


Someone Else

by salamadersaurus_rex



Series: Alex/Maggie/Lucy [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "director sanvers prompt: maggie and lucy's first kiss maybe??"“I feel… the possibility. Of someone else, and you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this one's an interesting one, and a departure from my usual fluff. I had to sit and think for a while how Maggie and Lucy would meet. Eventually I settled on this option, and a little bit of angst was necessary but it lasts like 5 seconds and there's a happy ending I promise.

Maggie tells her over coffee. She’s got the morning off and Alex keeps the coffee pot on the go, hands wrapped around mug after mug and listening, for the most part because Maggie sounds like she has it all planned out, explaining calmly and patiently, and Alex only has to ask one or two questions of her own before she fully understands.

Maggie tells her about a girl she dated just out of the police academy. It didn’t last long and it wasn’t anything special, at least until she asked Maggie if she was willing to open up their relationship to another person. And even before she met the girl it felt like something in Maggie just… clicked into place. It wasn’t that one person wasn’t good enough, god no. She’d had girlfriends who’d filled her whole heart before and since then but – Maggie has to pause, absentmindedly playing with Alex’s fingers where they’re tangled with her own in her lap, trying to come up with a way to explain how being with two people just… feels _right_.

“It’s like suddenly there’s extra room in your heart,” Alex says, quietly. “You don’t know where it came from but you find someone to fill it and its right there when you need it.”

Maggie smiles at her, that soft one where her dimples barely show but there’s a light dancing in her eyes brighter than any wide grin. “Yeah. Like that.”

Alex sits silent for a minute, watching steam roll off her coffee like fog over a quiet sea. “You’ve found someone?”

Maggie shakes her head. “No. I wanted to tell you.”

“Thank you.” Alex leans her head on Maggie’s shoulder and balances her mug on her knee, heat soaking slowly through the material of her sweat pants until Maggie wraps her free hand around it and tugs it gently from Alex’s loose grip, putting it on the coffee table.

“Will you walk me to work?”

Alex takes a deep breath and nods. She gets up, squeezes Maggie’s hand where it’s still holding hers, and goes to get dressed. Maggie waits on the sofa, looking out the window but not really seeing anything until Alex comes back, holding out a hand to help her up. Maggie shrugs into her jacket as they leave the apartment, shoving her keys and phone in her pockets whilst Alex locks up behind them.

The street is quiet, most people still at work watching the clock tick towards lunchtime. They walk slowly, Alex’s arm around Maggie’s shoulders and Maggie’s around Alex’s waist. Wintry cold sunshine falls between the skyscrapers, shattering into glittering pieces on the road wet from last night’s rain. Little flecks of breeze chase around them, biting at their cheeks until they’re red.

It’s not far to the precinct, but it still takes Alex the whole walk to work up the courage to say, “I feel it too.”

“What?”

“I feel… the possibility. Of someone else, and you.” She stops and turns Maggie so she can look into her eyes. “I’ve not met anyone, I don’t want to actively go looking but... what you said, about it clicking-“ Alex breaks off and sighs in frustration. “I don’t know how to say it Mags. I can’t imagine my life without you in it but when I think, properly think… I could have someone else there. And I don’t want you to think I’d love you any less and I know, I _know_ you get that but it still feels like… like…”

“You’d be splitting yourself between two people?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s what you’ve been told to think. It’s okay.” Maggie wraps her arms around Alex’s waist, just holds her. “People can’t comprehend that love isn’t finite. That more than one person can be in your life like that. But you know they can, and that’s all that matters. Okay?”

Alex nods, lets out a breath. “Okay.”

Maggie gazes reluctantly at the precinct’s big glass door. “I have to go to work. But text me, call if you need to.”

Alex nods and kisses her, a bit stronger than she usually does in public but Maggie doesn’t mind, grips Alex’s waist that bit tighter until Alex pulls away. “Will you come by after work?”

“Of course. I love you.”

“I love you.”

* * *

It’s a few weeks later when Kara invites them to a party. “It’s just some people from work, we had a good week and want to celebrate,” Kara tells Maggie over the phone.

“Work meaning CatCo or the DEO?” Maggie asks, because she knows from Alex that it’s been a good week for catching rogue aliens.

“Both. You probably know most of the people from the DEO, Vasquez is coming, and Winn, James as well but as James, not Guardian,” she laughs. “Have you met Lucy?”

“Alex has mentioned her a few times.”

“Well she’s back in town for a while. You’d like her, I think.”

Maggie smiles at Alex when she plops onto the sofa next to her, reading glasses on and carrying a science journal. _It’s Kara_ , she mouths.

“Okay, well I think we’re both free so we’ll see you there.”

“See you,” Kara says cheerfully. “Can you put Alex on the phone?”

Maggie hands Alex her phone and swipes the journal from her lap, flicking through it whilst Alex chats with Kara. Alex goes a bit quiet at one point and Maggie looks up at her, but Alex just shakes her head.

“Yeah, we’ll be there don’t worry. You’re not inviting Snapper right? Good. Okay, love you, bye.”

Alex hangs up and gives Maggie her phone back. She brings her feet up onto the sofa and tucks her knees under her chin, eyes glossy.

“Everything okay?”

“I’ve told you about Lucy right?”

“Yeah.”

Alex hums, like she’s sounding something out in her head. “She just kind of disappeared, months ago. It’s been a while since I thought about her. When I realised I was gay, I sat down and sort of made a list, I guess, of girls I’d had a crush and just not realised… she was one of them.”

Maggie reaches out and tucks a lock of stray hair behind Alex’s ear. Alex leans into her touch, letting Maggie run her fingers gently down her cheek.

“She’s been away for a while. I’m just wondering whether I still feel that way.”

Maggie cocks her head and smiles. “I guess we’ll find out.”

* * *

Kara’s apartment is the fullest Maggie’s ever seen it. People are standing around in groups chatting, or getting themselves drinks at the surprisingly wide collection of bottles on Kara’s work surface. Alex puts the beers she brought down on the table and plucks two out, popping the tops off and handing one to Maggie.

Winn eases himself away from a group of DEO agents who look weird out of their uniforms and trots over to say hi. Maggie finds herself chatting with him whilst Alex goes to find Kara. He’s a few minutes into explaining the newest, coolest alien tech they found that week when James wanders over.

“Even I’m not allowed to play with it,” he says morosely when Winn mentions a plasma grenade they’d picked up from a group of thieves. He grins though, and Maggie smiles back at him. Then his eyes flick over her shoulder and his smile gets a bit softer.

“Hey,” Maggie hears a voice behind her, smooth and warm.

Winn’s eyes light up and he waves, and Maggie turns round and finds herself face to face with a gorgeous woman.

“Hey James, Winn,” the woman says, and James wraps her in a big hug. She laughs against his chest when Winn reaches out a fist and bumps hers against it. The woman takes a step back, into Maggie’s path before she can slink away from the reunion.

“It’s good to see you guys again. Who’s your cute friend?” She meets Maggie’s gaze through her lashes, and Maggie’s breath catches.

“This is Maggie,” James says and the woman looks her up and down, holds out her hand for Maggie to shake. It’s warm and calloused, her grip strong and she holds Maggie’s hand just a bit longer than Maggie’s used to. “Alex’s girlfriend,” James continues, and the woman drops the handshake immediately. 

“Maggie this is Lucy.”

“Lucy Lane?” Maggie asks, and she can definitely see why Alex had a crush in her. She’s beautiful, dazzling green eyes and dark hair rolling in soft waves towards her shoulders. Her silky sleeveless top reveals arms of a similar definition to Alex’s, and Maggie wonders if the muscle would feel the same under her fingers. “Alex has told me a lot about you.”

“Alex has told you a lot about who?” Alex says breezily and her arm sneaks around Maggie’s waist, lips landing briefly on her cheek before she turns and sees Lucy. “Oh.”

Maggie can feel Alex’s arm stiffen and she knows Lucy’s noticed too, so she shoves her beer bottle into Winn’s chest and grabs Lucy’s arm, steering her and Alex towards the makeshift bar. “How about a drink?”

Lucy nods, grabbing a red solo cup from the stack Kara left by the sink and pouring herself a generous couple of fingers of Scotch. She looks over at Alex and Alex croaks out, “the same.”

Whilst Lucy’s distracted Maggie leans up and whispers in Alex’s ear. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Then why are you so tense.”

“I-“

Lucy turns back, hands her drink and takes a big gulp of her own. “Maggie?”

“Nothing for me, thanks.” Lucy nods, eyes darting around her and Maggie realises she and Alex are blocking her in. Maggie tugs Alex’s waist gently, moves her so Lucy has a clear line of sight to the door. Lucy’s shoulders relax a little.

There’s an awkward few moments of silence, of Alex crackling the plastic cup between her fingers nervously, background chatter buzzing in Maggie’s ears until Alex says, to both her and Lucy, “I do.”

Lucy frowns, Maggie cocks her head. “You what?”

Alex shakes her head, and suddenly Maggie’s arm is empty and Alex is headed for the door. Maggie starts after her, pausing only to offer her hand to Lucy. “I think I know what this is about.”

Lucy holds back. “Listen, Maggie, I don’t want to get in the way here. You two are together,” she laughs, but it sounds harsh and empty. “Ironic, given I was going to ask her out. And then I met you and… anyway, I’ve come rushing back into Alex’s life and into yours, neither of you need that.”

“You’d be surprised. And it’s not like that, I don’t think.” Maggie bites her lip. “I need to go after her just… stick around for a while?”

Lucy looks confused, sad, and something in Maggie makes her want to hold her. She spots Kara and waves her over. “Look after Lucy,” she says as she hurries past.

“What?” Kara says, but Maggie’s already gone. Kara shrugs and wanders over to Lucy with a smile. “Have you seen my portal to another dimension yet?”

* * *

Alex is leaning on the wall by the window at the end of the hall. She’s got her arms folded, watching the street below. Maggie leans against the other side of the window, lifting Alex’s chin up with a finger until she meets Maggie’s eyes.

“You still like her, don’t you?”

Alex nods. Her lower lip trembles slightly and Maggie pulls her into her arms, resting her forehead on Alex’s. “Love isn’t finite,” she whispers.

Alex closes the distance between them and kisses her. “I’ve still got feelings,” she whispers against Maggie’s lips. “Little ones in my stomach, all poking their heads out as soon as I saw her.”

“I don’t blame you,” Maggie murmurs. “She’s hot.”

Alex laughs at that. “And smart. She’s so smart. And kind, and,” she takes a deep, shuddering breath. “And I’ve missed her so much Mags.”

Maggie’s heart clenches at the slight glisten of Alex’s eyes. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wonders if losing Lucy might make her feel the same way. Wonders if Alex’s little feelings are the same as the ones she got when Lucy held her hand.

“She’s missed you.”

“Yeah?”

“A lot.” Lucy’s voice startles them both. She’s standing a few feet away, something military to her stance even with the nervousness on her face plain. She pulls the door the Kara’s apartment closed, cutting off the sound of chatter and in the quiet moves closer. Maggie turns fully to face her, feels Alex’s fingers on hers and holds them loosely.

“Alex, I- I’m sorry I left.”

Alex’s breath stutters and she reaches out, waiting for Lucy to step into her touch. She grips Maggie’s fingers tighter. Lucy looks between them, the confusion and sadness back on her face. “Alex…”

“Maggie,” Alex sounds like she’s about to cry. “I don’t know how to say it.”

Lucy’s fists are clenched by her sides, eyes wide but jaw set, lips pressed together like she’s fighting to stop them trembling. “It’s okay,” she says, forcing the words past the lump in her throat. “Tell me to go.”

“No! I don’t-“

Lucy turns on her heel, ready to run but Maggie grabs her wrist and pulls her back, pulls her close and whispers, “you don’t have to say it.”

And then Alex is kissing Lucy, hard, and it’s not perfect or soft or gentle but it’s months of pent-up tamped-down emotion dragged to the surface, bursting in Alex’s mouth as she brings her free hand up to tangle in Lucy’s hair, and Lucy pulls her wrist from Maggie’s grip only to wrap it around her, holding Maggie close as she parts her lips and draws back with a gasp.

Alex’s eyes spring open. Her lips are red with Lucy’s lipstick. Her chest is rising and falling like she’s just climbed forty floors. She looks from Maggie to Lucy, back again as Maggie watches Lucy’s smudged lips, plump and glistening in the soft hallway light.

“You are the perfect girlfriend,” Lucy pants, fingers flexing on Maggie’s waist. “Am I right? Oh god I hope I’m right.”

“About?” Maggie asks, distracted by Lucy’s mouth and the sight of Alex’s fingers still curled in Lucy’s hair.

“You’re poly? Both of you?”

Alex nods, and Lucy can’t help herself, she breaks into a wide grin. “Okay, so we’re really going to have to sit down and talk about this, but…“

Lucy leans in to press her lips to Maggie’s. She kisses her much more tenderly than Alex, almost exploratory in the way she fits her mouth to Maggie’s, noses brushing together when Maggie responds eagerly. Kissing Lucy is miles different than kissing Alex, her lips are different, and the press of her teeth when Maggie pushes closer, but it feels just as right. When Lucy pulls back, Maggie’s heart is thrumming in the same way it does when Alex kisses her.

“Yep.” Lucy says. “Definitely got a thing for you too.”

“Oh good,” Maggie breaths. “Maybe we should go back to mine? Have that talk,” she clarifies when Lucy stiffens.

Alex slips her hand from Lucy’s hair and tentatively wraps her fingers around Lucy’s hand. Lucy relaxes and takes it, still with her arm around Maggie’s waist.

“It’s a good thing no one walked out of the party whilst this was happening,” Lucy jokes as she guides them down the hall. “That would have been awkward.”

* * *

Inside the apartment, Kara listens as their voices fade. She sighs in relief, a silly grin on her face at the thought of her sister and her two friends being together. Happy. She steps away from the door she’d be guarding whilst they talked and into James’ arms, waving goodbye to a couple of disgruntled guests who’d been waiting to leave for the last five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kara Danvers is a Director Sanvers enabler.


End file.
